Disparus!
by mambanoir
Summary: Un cours de potion durant lequel, bien malgré lui, Neville entraîne Harry, Ron et trois Serpentard dans une longue randonnée. DM/HP, BZ/RW, SS/NL.
1. Chapter 1

**& &&&.**

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2016 à tous!**

 **Voilà une autre fic que j'avais supprimée, elle fait partie de mes tout débuts et il y'a pas mal de temps maintenant lol.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ou re plaira (je crois pas que ça se dise lol mais c'est pas grave).**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **& &&&.**

Une journée comme les autres à Poudlar, en cours de potion.

Comme d'habitude Harry Potter soupirait intérieurement d'agacement, d'impatience et d'ennui mêlés, c'était toujours pareil chaque minute lui semblait durer une heure, il détestait ce cours et à chaque fois il le trouvait interminable, en plus, pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui leur professeur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les mettre en groupe pour fabriquer une potion en commun.

Et bien évidemment, là il jurerait que le maître de potion l'avait fait exprès, il se retrouvait avec Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard et le garçon le plus arrogant et le plus énervant qu'il ai jamais rencontré.

Dés leur première rencontre, il y avait de cela quelques années maintenant, ils s'étaient heurtés, et par la suite ça n'avait fait qu'empirer.

En tout ils étaient cinq dans le groupe qu'ils formaient.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard lui aussi et meilleur ami de Draco, puis il y avait Ron, Ronald Weasley, et Neuville Longdubat, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant pour tous, Neuville avait un véritable don pour transformer ses potions en catastrophe pour lui-même et malheureusement pour les autres aussi.

Malgré tout l'heure finit par passer et Harry commençait à se dire que ce cours n'avait pas été si terrible tout compte fait, les Serpentard n'avaient pas été pire que d'habitude fidèles à eux-mêmes ils se sentaient supérieurs dans cette matière et le faisait comprendre, ce qui était vrai il fallait bien le reconnaître les trois Gryffondors étaient des ânes comparé à eux dans ce domaine, en particulier face à Draco qui y excellait.

Là le cours et la potion étaient presque terminés, et c'était déjà un miracle, tout c'était bien passé et aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite.

Le brun se sentit donc presque satisfait et le sourire revint sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le professeur s'approche d'eux.

« Alors Monsieur Longdubat pour une fois….

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, dès qu'il avait vu leur professeur s'approcher de leur groupe, Neuville s'était mit à trembler si fort qu'il lâcha une petite fiole qu'il tenait dans la main pour la fermer avant de la ranger.

Le liquide se déversa dans le chaudron qui dégagea aussitôt une épaisse fumée noire qui les entoura tous les six et tout se passa si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

Quand la fumée disparut, ils en avaient fait autant.

Les élèves restants regardèrent bouches bées et yeux ronds l'endroit où ils auraient dû se trouver.

 **& &&&.**

Quelque part :

Ils étaient là tous les six, exactement dans la même position, sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la salle de classe.

Ils regardaient ébahis autour d'eux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer, au lieu d'être entourés par les murs de la classe il se retrouvaient en pleine nature et apparemment en montagne.

« Bravo Neuville, t'as fait fort là, on peut savoir où tu nous as emmenés ? Le cours te gonflait et t'as eut l'envie subite d'une petite balade ? s'enquit Ron ne semblant pas plus inquiet que ça et même plutôt amusé...comment tu as fais ça? Encore une de tes catastrophe dont tu as le secret?

« Mais….Mais !bégaya le concerné avec un air ahuri, il n'avait absolument aucune idée du comment il avait pu faire ça bien qu'en effet il était facile de deviner que le fait qu'il ait renversé accidentellement le flacon soit la cause de leur arrivée ici...je...je suis désolé.

« C'était un accident Nev t'inquiète pas! Le rassura Harry qui rajouta pensivement...mais je crois qu'on est dans la m- !.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire Monsieur Potter puisque nous nous retrouvons complètement démunis dans un endroit inconnu et que nous n'avons ni baguette ni rien qui puisse nous aider! fit Severus, les sourcils froncés.

De leur côté Blaise et Draco regardaient Neuville d'un air tellement mauvais et menaçant que celui-ci eu envie de se cacher.

Ce qu'il fit en se réfugiant prudemment derrière Ron, il savait bien qu'en cas de problème celui-ci le défendrait, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas qu'il était lâche, Neville pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de courage quand il le fallait, mais c'était quelqu'un de très doux et gentil qui aimait plutôt la compagnie des livres, surtout si ils parlaient de plantes, alors les affrontements physique n'étaient pas vraiment son truc, autant que possible il préférait les éviter.

« C'est quand même pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! lui jeta Malfoy d'une voix emplie de dédain...faut le faire exprès pour atteindre un niveau pareil de stupidité.

« Crétin toi-même, t'es bouché ou quoi? c'était un accident, un simple accident! Répliqua aussitôt le brun en toisant le blond d'un air de défi que lui renvoya Draco.

Une fois de plus comme deux jeunes coqs ils étaient prêts à se voler dans les plumes.

« Ça suffit, Potter ! intervint Severus d'un ton sec...se battre ne va pas nous aider à trouver une solution...j'aimerais bien savoir où nous nous trouvons! Rajouta t-il d'un ton plus bas et comme se parlant à lui-même.

« Je pense qu'on devrait marcher jusqu'au premier lieu habité, et là on saura où on est! dit Neuville d'une petite voix.

« Oui, évidemment! admit pensivement le maître de potion qui regardait tout autour de lui tout en réfléchissant... ce mélange semble avoir agit comme un portoloin, mais sans que nous connaissions la destination, nous sommes peut-être à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard...vous avez raison Longdubat c'est la seule chose à faire, en espérant qu'il y ait un endroit habité pas trop loin.

Le petit Neuville en resta plus que perplexe, personne ne l'avait rabroué pour sa proposition, en particulier son professeur qui ne lui avait même pas reproché sa maladresse qui les avait amené là, et il avait même adopté son idée.

Il se sentit un peu rassuré mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, la voix de Zabini, qui l'avait vu se redresser et prendre un air satisfait, s'éleva :

« Évites de trop penser c'est mauvais pour notre santé.

« Fout lui la paix ! Riposta aussitôt Ron en fronçant les sourcils, l'air peu amène... c'est une très bonne idée, à moins que monsieur en ai une meilleure?

Il fixait Blaise bien droit dans les yeux, le menton levé et les poings sur les hanches, fier et prêt à en découdre si nécessaire.

Et une pensée dérangeante traversa subitement Zabini.

« Il est mignon comme ça »

Soudain il rougit si violemment que cela se vit même sous sa peau dorée, non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ça ? Mignon ce Gryffondor aux horribles cheveux roux?

S'étant mis lui-même mal à l'aise il lui tourna le dos sans rien dire, déstabilisé par ses propres pensées il était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ron fixait maintenant son dos, étonné, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait au Serpentard de rougir comme ça ? Il était malade ? Et pourquoi ne répliquait-il pas lui qui avait la répartie si facile normalement? Se taire n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Puis il haussa les épaules avec indifférence, après tout c'était pas son problème.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt si vous voulez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**& &&&.**

 **Pour ceux(celles) qui suivaient « Séparation », grâce à Mamilys (très bon auteur) qui a pu me renvoyer les chapitres manquants je vais pouvoir reprendre l'histoire.**

 **Merci beaucoup Mamilys.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **& &&&.**

« Oui mais vers quelle direction allons-nous nous diriger ? Demanda Harry, ramenant tout le monde au sujet principal.

« Bonne question Potter ! fit Malfoy railleur... nous avons des montagnes par là, par là, par là et par là! Continua t-il en montrant chaque direction avec sa main …...Quel choix.

« C'est moi qui vais prendre le choix de la direction ! dit Severus avec fermeté... étant votre professeur je suis responsable de vous, nous allons vers l'est.

Harry eut bien envie de lui demander pourquoi à l'Est plutôt qu'au Sud ou autre, mais il jugea préférable de ne rien dire, discuter avec le maître de potion ne lui avait jamais rien amener de bon, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

« Nous irons donc vers l'Est! Soupira t-il.

Dans le même temps il surprit le regard de Draco posé sur lui énigmatique et totalement impénétrable, il était impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit et il fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion qui lui vint, ces derniers temps il avait croisé plusieurs fois ce genre de regard et il ne les comprenait pas, il n'y lisait pas de haine, même pas de provocation, rien, rien d'autre qu'un simple regard qui ne laissait absolument rien paraître et qu'il était incapable de décrypter.

Cela dura quelques secondes puis le blond se détourna lentement.

« Allez on y va! Les incita Severus d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry eu envie de répondre pour s'amuser :

« Chef ! Oui chef!

Mais là aussi il préféra se taire, son professeur n'était pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour, sauf s'il était noir, très noir.

Tout le monde se mit en route, se demandant combien de temps ils allaient devoir marcher.

 **& &&&.**

Deux heures plus tard, le paysage était toujours le même, vallonné avec de grands arbres assez espacés, des broussailles, mais rien d'autre à perte de vue et aucune habitation n'était visible.

La journée avançait et ils étaient toujours aussi perdus, continuant de marcher.

Les Serpentard étaient devant, les Gryffondor suivaient.

De son côté Neville était quelques mètres derrière ses deux amis, et donc bon dernier, car depuis un bon moment il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour regarder derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Avance ! lui lança Harry avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

« Vous avez vu ? Répondit Neville avec un grand sourire.

« Vu quoi ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry s'arrêtant et se retournant vers lui.

« Là- bas, regardez! dit-il en pointant son doigt.

Les deux amis aperçurent à quelques mètres derrière eux un animal qui s'était prudemment arrêté en même temps qu'eux et les observaient avec curiosité, assis sur son postérieur.

Il était adorable, il possédait une superbe fourrure d'un brun foncé, une truffe brillante et des yeux ronds et il était visible que c'était un tout jeune animal.

« Il nous suit depuis un moment mais je crois qu'il n'ose pas s'approcher! reprit Neville... il est peut être perdu lui aussi.

« Un bébé ours !se dit Harry attendris...il est tout mignon.

Puis soudain ils entendirent un grognement sonore, un genre d'appel plus qu'un grognement en réalité, qui venait d'assez loin et résonna longuement, sa maman devait certainement le chercher et allait remonter sa piste.

Cela fit « tilt » dans la tête du brun, maman qui devait faire au moins cinq fois le bébé, avec une superbe fourrure et de jolis yeux ronds sûrement aussi, mais surtout avec d'énormes griffes et des dents qui devaient l'être tout autant, et qui devait être inquiète pour son rejeton et peut être même en colère, et si elle ne l'était pas encore elle risquait fort de devenir carrément furieuse en les voyant près de son ourson.

« COURREZ, grimpez tous dans les arbres, vite ! hurla t-il.

Au sentiment de danger contenu dans sa voix, tout le monde obéit sans poser de question et se précipita vers les arbres.

Severus se retrouva à traîner Neville derrière lui, celui-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait avoir peur du mignon petit animal s'était arrêté après avoir fait quelques foulées, au niveau de son professeur.

Ce dernier, s'apercevant qu'il ne bougeait pas, dû le faire monter de force et sans ménagement dans l'arbre le plus proche, et sous sa poigne rude et ferme le petit Gryffondor ne sembla pas peser bien lourd.

Ron et Blaise aussi agile l'un que l'autre n'eurent aucun mal à grimper et s'assirent sur la plus grosse branche, les arbres n'étaient pas vraiment immenses et ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte.

Harry était parti le dernier, il avait regardé si les autres montaient bien se mettre à l'abri avant de songer à le faire lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche de lui et il avait du mal à atteindre la branche quand il vit une main se tendre à laquelle il s'accrocha, ce qui l'amena près de Draco et le laissa sans voix, le Serpentard venait de l'aider.

« Étonnant! se dit-il intérieurement en s'installant près de lui et en finissant par rajouter à haute voix...merci.

« De rien! Répondit nonchalamment le blond

Et ils se fixèrent quelques instant, pupille vertes contre grises.

« Alors Potter on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de crier comme ça? Demanda le blond en détournant les yeux...si tu voulais t'amuser à nous faire peur c'est réussit

« Attend et regarde.

L'ourson les ayant vu disparaître se rapprocha et avec son odorat développé il sentit qu'ils étaient dans les arbres, il essaya alors de grimper à son tour en poussant des petits cris plaintifs parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Il était curieux et voulait voir de plus près ces drôles d'animaux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Vatenvatenvaten s'il te plait vatenvaten! répétait Harry en faisant un mouvement de balayage avec la main.

« C'est de ça qu'on est sensé avoir peur ? Rigola Draco.

« Attends un peu je te dis et tu vas comprendre! lui répondit le brun, faisant toujours des gestes pour essayer de chasser l'ourson.

Mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur le petit animal tenace qui continuait à essayer de grimper sans plus y parvenir, et il allait d'un arbre à l'autre pour tenter sa chance.

Le grognement de tout à l'heure se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois beaucoup plus proche, et presque aussitôt ils la virent.

Elle arrivait à toute allure, énorme boule de poil et avec effarement Harry se dit qu'il s'était trompé, ce n'était pas de cinq mais de dix fois qu'elle faisait la taille de l'ourson.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière, elle devait mesurer au moins deux mètres cinquante, et semblait en colère.

Les odeurs humaines qui lui parvenaient ne lui plaisaient pas du tout et la perturbait.

Elle hésita un instant puis s'approcha de l'arbre où s'étaient réfugiés Harry et Draco, totalement immobiles et tétanisés par la peur sur leur branche, là elle leva le nez et les regarda fixement.

Ils sentirent brusquement leurs gorges se dessécher et se mirent à transpirer, vu de près elle était vraiment impressionnante.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Murmura le brun.

Draco hocha lentement la tête sans répondre, oh que oui il comprenait.

Poussant des grognements sourds l'animal posa ses deux pattes avant sur l'arbre et se mit soudain à le secouer dans tous les sens.

Harry s'accrochait désespérément au tronc qui heureusement résistait, Draco lui s'agrippait au brun en se disant qu'il vivait un cauchemar.

Au bout d'un moment interminable pour eux, elle changea brusquement d'avis et alla cette fois s'attaquer à l'arbre sur lequel se trouvaient Ron et Blaise qui subirent le même traitement, et eux aussi accrochés l'un à l'autre ils attendirent avec angoisse que l'orage passe.

Elle se lassa là aussi et passa à celui où se trouvaient Severus et Neville, ce dernier était complètement pétrifié, il avait aussi peur de celui qui se trouvait à coté de lui que de l'ours.

Recommençant le même manège l'animal secoua l'arbre de toutes ses forces et Neuville qui n'osait pas s'accrocher au maître de potion qui lui était scotché au tronc, glissa en poussant un léger cri, mais d'un mouvement vif et habile Severus le rattrapa d'une main et le ramena contre lui.

Et là Neville eu l'impression la plus étrange de sa vie, serré contre l'homme qui le terrorisait tout au long de l'année, il se sentit merveilleusement bien, le bras du maître de potion passé autour de sa taille le maintenant fermement, il se blotti encore plus contre lui parce qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité qu'en ce moment-même, son professeur avait un corps très musclé, dur, qui semblait capable de tout affronter et de le protéger de tout.

Dans sa béatitude il en était presque à souhaiter que l'ours continu.

Mais l'animal finit par se calmer et après un dernier grognement tonitruant s'éloigna lentement en entraînant l'ourson.

Ils attendirent quand même dix bonnes minutes avant de descendre, pour être sûr et certain que les deux animaux étaient bien partis, puis ils sautèrent au sol et s'affalèrent aux pieds des arbres en poussant des soupirs de soulagement.

Même au bout d'un moment aucun d'eux ne fit mine de se relever, sans même se concerter ils savaient tous qu'ils n'auraient plus le courage de se remettre à marcher, le soir tombait vite et ils allaient devoir s'arrêter de toute façon, alors ici ou ailleurs quelle importance?

Ils étaient perdus, épuisés, affamés, et ils n'échangèrent pratiquement aucun mot, se roulant en boule ils s'endormirent où ils étaient.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **& &&&.**

Ils furent réveillés par les premiers rayons de soleil, courbaturés, frissonnant dans l'air frais du matin le ventre atrocement vide et la gorge sèche, mais courageusement ils se remirent en route aussitôt.

Ils marchaient sans entrain mais ils n'avaient pas le choix il fallait avancer.

 **& &&&.**

En milieu de matinée le vallon se mit à descendre de plus en plus fortement, le terrain devint très accidenté et les rochers qui étaient apparus les faisaient glisser, mais tout au fond de ce qui était devenu un ravin un véritable torrent cascadait et le son cristallin les fit saliver.

De l'eau, enfin !

Quand ils parvinrent au bord ils se jetèrent à plat ventre pour plonger goulument la tête dedans avec délice, déshydratés ils avaient tellement soif.

Une fois désaltérés ils s'assirent sur les rochers pour se reposer un moment, ils étaient ragaillardis c'est vrai mais toujours affamés.

Étrangement les Serpentard n'avaient pas une seule fois de la matinée agressé verbalement les Gryffondor, qui de leur côté ne les cherchaient pas non plus.

Peut être que cela était du à la fatigue et à la faim.

« Où alors au fait qu'ils s'étaient tenus dans les bras les uns les autres sous l'effet de la peur de l'ours, c'est le genre d'aventure qui rapproche quand même! se disait Harry en pensant à tout ça.

« On devrait le suivre ! dit tout à coup Neville.

« Qui ça ? Demanda Severus, les pieds trempant dans l'eau et les cheveux humides, il s'était arrosé d'eau pour se laver, et qui avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans les siens, attendant une réponse.

« Heu…..! bafouilla Neville soudain troublé, son professeur lui faisait de l'effet mais plus tout à fait le même qu'avant, ce n'était plus vraiment de la peur qu'il ressentait mais l'envie de ses bras autour de lui, et cette envie mêlée à une certaine crainte, qu'il ressentait quand même toujours un peu, lui donnait des frissons.

C'était comme un moment d'angoisse doublé d'une grands excitation qui fait monter l'adrénaline.

« Alors, tu veux qu'on suive qui ? Demanda Harry le sortant de ses pensées.

« Et bien...euh...le ruisseau !reprit-il en se secouant... les ruisseaux se jettent dans les rivières et là il y aura sûrement des habitations.

« T'es un génie !lui dit Ron en lui frottant le crâne pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Oui ! fit Severus...je pense que vous avez raison.

Et cette simple phrase remplit le gentil Neville de bonheur, il avait tellement l'habitude d'être rabroué par son professeur que cela lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs fait avec tout autant de plaisir que de frayeur, mais il doutait fortement que le concerné soit d'accord.

« En tout cas faut l'espérer! Intervint Blaise, il n'était pas du tout amateur de camping sauvage, surtout que là en plus ils n'avaient absolument aucun équipement, pour dormir rien ne valait un lit bien douillet.

Draco lui ne dit rien, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille en se demandant combien d'ours ou autre animaux du même acabit pouvaient se balader dans ces montagnes et il observait les alentours avec circonspection.

 **& &&&.**

Ils repartirent peu après en suivant le torrent, sautant de rochers en rochers.

A un moment ils virent Neville, encore lui, partir en courant vers un tas de buissons devant lequel il s'arrêta.

« Venez ! Leur cria t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend au petit Gryffi? s'enquit Blaise.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance, ils n'en savaient rien mais tous le rejoignirent.

« Mangez! leur dit-il dés qu'ils furent près de lui, en dévorant des petits fruits qui poussaient sur les buissons.

« T'est sur que c'est mangeable ? Dit Ron, sceptique.

« Oui! assura Neville qui grâce à sa passion pour tout ce qui concernait les plantes de toutes sortes savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est des mûres ! expliqua t-il...et là-bas il y a des framboises! Rajouta t-il en leur désignant du doigt un endroit rempli de fruits roses...c'est très bon allez-y.

Ils n'hésitèrent plus et tous se mirent à manger avec voracité, leurs estomacs criant famine.

« Décidément, vous vous débrouillez très bien Longdubat, c'est plutôt étonnant venant de vous ! Le félicita Severus venu se placer près de lui pour cueillir des fruits, tout en le dévisageant de son air glacial tout à fait habituel chez lui.

Pour Neville c'était des compliments plus que rarissimes venant de lui et il eu un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

 **& &&&.**

Silencieux mais très actif, Ron mangeait les baies par poignées entières, et s'en était mis partout.

On aurait dit qu'il s'était mis du rouge à lèvres, sa bouche avait prise la couleur des mûres et Blaise qui l'observait, tout en mangeant lui-aussi, se dit soudain qu'il y goûterait bien, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de se dire il secoua la tête.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Quelque chose clochait dans sa tête, il se mettait à avoir de drôles d'idées au sujet du rouquin. D'abord il le trouvait mignon et maintenant il voulait l'embrasser, et puis quoi encore ? D'abord Weasley était hétéro et amoureux de la miss-je-sais-tout, donc il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance avec lui.

« Mais je veux pas avoir ma chance avec lui! Se tança t-il lui-même...ça va pas non!

Il se remit à manger en évitant de le regarder, et se mit à fixer son attention sur son ami qu'il trouvait un peu étrange dernièrement

.Draco était en train de manger, lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague il donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs.

Harry un peu plus loin le regardait aussi.

« Pourquoi le Serpentard avait-il l'air aussi perdu ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes du blond d'avoir cet air là.

Sauf depuis quelques temps.

Harry se dit qu'en y réfléchissant bien son comportement avait un peu changé dernièrement, il était différend mais sans qu'il sache dire en quoi et curieux il l'observa mieux.

Il était toujours aussi fier et arrogant, là il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus, il avait toujours le même caractère de cochon pas de problème là aussi, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé?

Pourquoi ces étranges regards? Cet air ailleurs?

Il le détailla avec encore plus d'attention, bon il était toujours aussi séduisant, ça c'était sûr et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire sauf à être de mauvaise foi, il était très beau, très blond, très intelligent…très…..très...tout quoi.

Quand il s'était accroché à lui dans l'arbre, Harry se rappela soudain avoir aimé l'odeur qui émanait de son corps, une odeur légèrement ambrée des plus agréable.

A ce souvenir un frisson le parcourut et il se secoua brusquement effaré par ses propres pensées, non mais, il était peut être temps qu'il se trouve une petite amie, les pensées qu'il venaient d'avoir sur le blond n'étaient quand même pas très nettes.

La voix de Severus les ramena tous sur terre.

« Il faut nous remettre en route.

 **& &&&.**

Ils suivirent le torrent pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à venir quand ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un endroit où il n'y avait que de l'herbe et qui leur sembla à peu près confortable, les cailloux eux ne faisaient pas des matelas très moelleux.

Draco et Blaise ramassèrent tout le bois sec qu'ils purent trouver et Severus alluma un feu.

Neville et Ron firent la cueillette des baies qui semblaient pousser tout le long du torrent qui s'était un peu élargi.

Harry lui se dit qu'ils avaient besoin de plus consistant et eut envie d'essayer une technique de pêche qu'il avait vu une fois à la télé.

Il remonta le torrent pour trouver de gros rochers plats qui émergeaient de l'eau et s'y allongea à plat-ventre, puis il remonta sa manche et laissa tremper mollement sa main dans l'eau.

Ce fut assez long mais au bout d'un moment il sentit un frôlement, un poisson se frottait contre sa main.

C'était le moment le plus délicat il le savait, il devait rapidement planter ses doigts dans les ouïes du poisson et le jeter sur la rive avant qu'il ne se libère.

Très concentré, et la faim étant une motivation très efficace, il réussit trois fois d'affilé.

Il revint au campement avec trois gros poissons et très fier de lui.

Tout le monde en fut d'ailleurs ravi, ils allaient pouvoir manger chaud et en salivaient tous d'avance.

« Félicitation Potter ! Vous êtes un véritable homme des bois! dit Severus de son ton froid, le visage indéchiffrable.

Harry se demanda si c'était un compliment et il le regarda quelques secondes, perplexe, non, de la part de son professeur c'était impossible ce n'était sûrement qu'une façon supplémentaire de se moquer de lui.

« Bravo Potter, grâce à toi on ne mourra pas de faim! reprit Draco à son tour avec un petit sourire sans aucune ironie et encore un de ses regard étrange, en direction du brun qui se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait et lui jeta un regard en coin, le blond était quand même vraiment bizarre, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

D'ailleurs tout le monde le regarda sidérés. Malfoy venait d'être gentil avec Potter, c'était à marquer dans le calendrier.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **& &&&.**

Après une nuit un peu meilleure que la première, une nouvelle journée commença, claire et ensoleillée mais le fond de l'air était frais.

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner sommaire avec les baies qu'il restait, les poissons ayant été dévorés la veille, et se mirent en route peu après, Harry et Ron fermant la marche.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Neville ? Demanda soudain le brun après un long moment silencieux.

« Si il n'y avait que lui! Répondit le rouquin dans un soupir tout en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna son ami.

« Les Serpentard ne nous agresse plus, Malfoy te sourit et te parle gentiment, Zabini rougit quand il me regarde, Neville bave devant Snape qui ne proteste pas, et toi tu n'arrête pas de lorgner Malfoy! énuméra Ron qui poussa un nouveau soupir ...alors tu vois c'est pas les choses bizarres qui manques! Termina t-il.

« Comment ça je lorgne Malfoy ? S'indigna Harry, qui n'avait retenu que ça.

« Oui tu le regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits, et c'est vrai ne dis pas le contraire! rétorqua le rouquin...en fait je crois qu'il te plait.

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi! répliqua le brun, vexé, en haussant les épaules.

« Réfléchit un peu et tu verras que j'ai raison.

 **& &&&.**

Plus loin, devant, les Deux Serpentard discutaient aussi.

« Draco t'as pas l'impression que le petit Gryffi en a après Severus ?

« C'est pas qu'une impression! répondit le blond avec indifférence, apparemment cela lui importait peu.

« Et toi ça va ? Lui demanda Blaise assez étonné de son manque d'intérêt mais qui n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

« Comment ça ? S'étonna le blond...Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

« Je ne sais pas trop, tu es étrange ces derniers temps...tu es gentil avec Potter, tu as l'air dans la lune, c'est à croire que tu es amoureux, alors dis-moi c'est qui ? Pansy ?

« Pffff ! N'importe quoi! rétorqua Draco en s'éloignant de son ami.

Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci voit le rouge qui était monté à ses joues d'habitude si pâles. Blaise avait tapé dans le mille, sauf que ce n'était pas Pansy qui occupait ses pensées, en réalité cette fille l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même mais étant bi c'était Potter qui depuis un petit moment l'obsédait complètement, il avait beau aller de partenaire en partenaire pour l'oublier il n'y parvenait pas, même en leur présence c'est à lui qu'il pensait.

Soudain il eut une illumination et comprit tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé avant, c'était si simple.

D'habitude quand quelqu'un lui plaisait il suffisait qu'il le mette dans son lit pour qu'il perde aussitôt tout intérêt envers ladite personne, donc il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire là aussi, il se dit que si il arrivait à le mettre au moins une fois dans son lit cette obsession le quitterait, comme avec les autres.

Bon c'est vrai c'était Potter alors ce serait peut-être un peu plus difficile à réaliser vu leurs relations actuelle, mais il avait confiance dans ses capacités de séduction et il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raisons pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à ses fins.

En fait c'était même un défi très motivant.

Tout à ses réflexions qui avaient amené un sourire sur ses lèvres, il ne faisait pas attention où il posait les pieds et à un moment il glissa sur un rocher recouvert de mousse et se tordit violemment la cheville dans une anfractuosité en poussant un cri.

Harry, Ron et Blaise accoururent vers lui.

Le brun arriva le premier,

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry sous les yeux amusés de son ami à qui il jeta un regard noir.

« Ma cheville est coincée! Répondit Draco dans une grimace, l'air de souffrir.

Le brun se baissa pour l'aider et sortit lentement le pied du blond, puis il lui retira délicatement sa chaussure et sa chaussette, sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres.

« Si ça c'est pas bizarre….Se dit le rouquin.

Il agissait avec tellement de douceur.

Severus et Neville arrivèrent eux aussi, ils étaient loin devant et avaient mis du temps pour revenir, le Gryffondor ne quittait plus le maître de potion et le suivait en permanence, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« Vous êtes blessé Monsieur Malfoy ?

Tout en disant cela, il avait repoussé Harry pour prendre sa place et il examina la cheville qui était rouge et commençait à enfler.

« C'est une entorse ! Dit-il...et malheureusement nous n'avons rien pour la soigner.

Neville qui portait une écharpe la lui tendit.

« Ça peut servir de bandage.

« Merci! Fit Severus en commençant aussitôt à entourer la cheville

. »Nous allons devoir ralentir l'allure, et vous prendrez appui sur quelqu'un pour pouvoir marcher! rajouta le professeur.

Une fois les soins terminés, ils repartirent lentement, Draco clopinant appuyé sur l'épaule de Blaise.

Harry et Ron suivaient.

Severus marchait en tête toujours suivit par Neville à qui il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, le garçon commençait à l'intriguer et si à Poudlard il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de l'analyser, ni même de savoir qui il était parce qu'il s'en moquait totalement, là il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il acceptait donc la compagnie du petit Gryffondor qui l'avait quand même étonné depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

Derrière eux le brun qui les observait se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver à se dire tous les deux, bien qu'ils semblaient plutôt silencieux, mais c'était de toutes façons très surprenant de les voir ensemble, il n'aurait jamais imaginer que le jeune garçon puisse un jour être attiré par cet homme-là, lui qui se mettait à trembler dès qu'il approchait semblait maintenant rechercher sa compagnie.

En plus le sombre maître de potion avait l'air de supporter Neville avec une patience rare chez lui, Ron avait raison, il ne protestait pas devant l'admiration que s'était mis à lui porter le jeune Gryfffondor, c'était vraiment plus que surprenant tout ça.

Son regard vert se posa ensuite sur Malfoy.

Quand Severus avait pris sa place devant lui il avait était déçu, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait ressentit le besoin de prendre soin du blond.

Ron avait-il raison là aussi ?

Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Il faut vraiment que je me trouve une petite amie...zut ! Réagit-il brusquement en voyant le regard plus qu'amusé de son ami, il venait de parler tout haut.

« Ou….Un petit ami! dit le rouquin toujours souriant.

« Arrête avec tes âneries! répliqua Harry qui se sentit rougir.

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement de tout à l'heure ?...aller vas-y j'attends.

« Nous allons faire une pause! annonça soudain Severus, coupant Ron et soulageant Harry qui évita ainsi de répondre.

 **& &&&.**

Severus s'assit, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, Neville près de lui.

En y prêtant un peu attention le maître de potion avait rapidement fini par comprendre quels sentiments il inspirait au jeune garçon qui semblait moins timide que ce qu'il croyait et qui ne cherchait même pas à les cacher, de toutes façons il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps on pouvait lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, avec lui même pas la peine d'utiliser son don, et c'était dérangeant il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un le regarde avec autant d'amour et ça le gênait un peu, il était seul depuis bien longtemps et cela lui avait très bien convenu jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était plutôt agréable finalement, surtout que, c'était surprenant, mais Neville n'était pas idiot du tout, il se révélait même être charmant et très mignon avec ses yeux de chien battu, si doux et gentils quand on se donnait la peine de plonger dedans sans aprioris, et il semblait avoir une totale confiance en lui pour le protéger, les protéger tous.

Il devait s'avouer que son regard le grandissait.

Bien qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui il semblait aussi impassible et froid qu'à son habitude, le maître de potion eut un rire intérieur, un rire moqueur pour lui-même.

Il était séduit par la personne qu'il jugeait la plus insupportable après Potter et la plus incapable à tous les niveaux, y avait de quoi rire non?

Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

D'un autre côté pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller si c'était ce que le Gryffondor voulait? Quelle importance après tout?

« Mais…..Severus soupira, il y avait beaucoup de « mais ».

Le maître de potion n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre en compte les sentiments des autres, il s'en moquait totalement depuis toujours, il était dur parce rien avait été facile dans sa vie, mais là c'était différent il ne pouvais pas se résoudre à simplement profiter de lui il y avait un petit quelque chose chez lui qui l'en empêchait, son regard si franc et honnête peut-être, en fait il ne savait pas trop, ce qu'il y avait de sûr c'est que depuis l'aventure de l'ours Neville avait déclenché chez lui une envie de le protéger très forte et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Il sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il s'inquiéterait de ce que pouvait ressentir le Gryffondor.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Que les choses pouvaient être compliquées parfois! se dit-il.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt si vous voulez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **& &&&.**

Assis sur les rochers, ils étaient tous plus ou moins perdus dans leurs pensées, sauf un.

Blaise lui s'était éloigné, à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi à manger, et au hasard de ses recherches avait découvert une ruche nichée dans un arbre creux.

Il y apercevait plein de rayons de miel dorés sucrés à souhait et plus que tentant, mais il y avait aussi un bourdonnement incessant qui se faisait entendre, menaçant.

Prudent mais la gourmandise étant la plus forte il se trouva une longue baguette de bois et essaya d'attraper un des rayons si tentants, mais dès qu'il eu inséré le bout de bois dans la ruche un nuage noir et vrombissant se forma rapidement et l'attaqua.

Décidé à défendre la ruche l'essaim était très agressif.

Blaise se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en essayant de se débarrasser des abeilles, mais n'y parvenant bien évidemment pas, il se mit à courir en criant pour aller se jeter dans l'eau, il savait que c'était son seul recours.

De leur côté les cinq autre entendirent ses grands cris suivit d'un plouf et se relevèrent tous avec inquiétude.

Que se passait-il ?

Ils remontèrent aussi vite que possible le torrent pour se diriger vers l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits et le temps qu'ils y arrivent les abeilles étaient reparties, abandonnant leur victime qu'elles ne pouvaient plus atteindre, et Blaise sortait juste de l'eau, mitraillé de piqûres sur le visage et les mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Draco amusé en comprenant de suite que ce n'était pas bien grave.

Penaud Blaise raconta son aventure tout en râlant après ces saloperies de bestioles et Ron se mit à rire, moqueur.

« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, tu ne le savais pas ?

« L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! rétorqua Blaise qui connaissait comme tout le monde la gourmandise et l'appétit féroce du rouquin.

Il sortit de l'eau en colère et Severus s'approcha pour examiner son visage et ses mains.

« Demain, ça ne va pas être beau à voir! Le prévint-il.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec dédain et énervement, demain était un autre jour, là son ego venait d'en prendre un coup et surtout ça le démangeait furieusement, il n'arrêtait pas de se gratter avec vigueur.

Avec cette mésaventure le maître de potion décida qu'ils allaient s'arrêter là pour la nuit.

Il fallait du feu pour faire sécher les vêtements de Blaise, le fond de l'air étant plutôt frais il ne pouvait rester tremper durant des heures, il risquait la pneumonie et ils ne seraient pas plus avancés si il tombait malade.

Un boiteux suffisait largement.

Ils s'installèrent donc et Harry recommença sa pêche, Ron et Neville leur cueillette.

Les deux blessés restèrent près du feu qu'alluma Severus.

Poissons et baies sauvages furent encore une fois leur repas et Ron, tout en s'empiffrant de mûres, se dit que ce régime allait quand même vite devenir lassant.

 **& &&&.**

Le lendemain matin quand Blaise se réveilla il sentit aussitôt que son visage le tirait même si ça ne le grattait plus autant.

Inquiet il s'assit et passa doucement ses mains dessus, explorant avec délicatesse les bosses multiple et particulièrement désagréable qu'il sentait.

« L'horreur ! Pensa t-il aussitôt et il regarda ses mains pour se faire une idée du désastre, Severus avait raison, c'était pas joli et il imaginait sans peine ce que cela donnait sur sa figure.

Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que Ron qui dormait tranquillement.

Où étaient les autres ?

Il se leva et soudain entendit rire.

Le rouquin qui s'était réveillé lui aussi s'était redressé en position assise et le regardait avec hilarité.

« Si tu voyais ta tête! Rigola t-il...c'est à faire peur.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi la belette! lui cria Blaise.

« On dirait la lune et ses cratères! continuait Ron, moqueur.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter et tu vas le regretter! hurla Blaise en se jetant d'un bond sur le rouquin surpris.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, et le Serpentard rendu plus fort par la rage prit rapidement le dessus.

Avec agilité il bloqua les jambes de Ron avec les siennes, se saisit de ses poignets et les remonta au dessus de sa tête en les maintenant fermement.

Sa montée d'adrénaline dû à la colère, et un sentiment d'humiliation face à lui qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu, le rendait fort.

De son côté le rouquin qui ne pouvait plus bouger prit aussitôt conscience de leur position plutôt gênante, l'autre était allongé sur lui de tout son long et leurs deux corps étaient en contact plus qu'étroit.

« Et là je te fais toujours rire ? s'enquit Blaise d'un air soudain étrange, lui aussi en avait particulièrement conscience et un sentiment étrange l'envahissait.

« Tu crois pas me faire peur quand même ? fanfaronna Ron malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait...Tu rêves là….quoique avec ta tête…..

Soudainement, mû par une impulsion à laquelle il ne résista pas, le Serpentard posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ron voulut protester et pour cela ouvrit la bouche mais Blaise en profita pour approfondir son baiser, et à sa grande surprise le rouquin ne résista pas et y répondit.

Au bout d'un instant ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux et tout aussi étonné et effaré l'un que l'autre.

Puis Ron le repoussa brusquement et s'écarta vivement de lui.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Il venait d'embrasser Blaise Zabini !.

 **& &&&.**

Le retour soudain des quatre autres allégea l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait maintenant entre eux deux.

Ils n'osaient plus se dire un mot et se tournaient le dos.

Ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, bien que cela soit beaucoup moins visible chez Blaise vu les piqûres rouges qui parsemaient déjà son visage et à sa peau couleur pain d'épice.

« Vous étiez où ? Leur demanda t-il, se reprenant plus vite que le Gryffondor qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose dans les environs!lui répondit Draco le regardant curieusement...pourquoi vos vêtements sont couverts de poussière ? En plus vous êtes tout rouges, vous vous êtes battus ?

« Oui!dit Ron

« Non! dit Blaise.

Ils baissèrent les yeux tous les deux, gênés.

« Faudrait savoir! Intervint Harry qui trouvait l'attitude de son ami très étrange...en principe on le sait si on se bat ou non.

« On s'est un peu battus mais pas vraiment! Éluda le rouquin, après tout il ne mentait pas, ça avait bien été un combat mais avec un résultat différent c'est tout se disait-il mais sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? demanda Blaise préférant changer de sujet.

« Non, absolument rien, à part des arbres et des montagnes c'est le désert total! Répondit Draco qui lui avait passé un très bon moment.

C'est en effet Harry qui l'avait aidé à marcher, et l'air de rien il en avait profité pour s'appuyer sur lui autant que possible.

Dans certains passages plus difficiles, le Gryffondor avait du passer son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider et il avait vraiment aimer ces contacts, qu'il avait volontairement accentué en se collant contre lui, le brun ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois.

De son côté Harry aussi était content, et l'idée de la petite amie commençait sérieusement à disparaître, remplacée par celle de plus en plus présente d'un petit ami, blond aux yeux gris et au caractère de cochon.

Ron avait raison finalement se dit le brun, son ami était finalement plus perspicace que ce que l'on pouvait croire.

Neville, lui vivait sur un nuage et ne voyait plus rien d'autre que Severus qui était devenu tout son univers.

Celui-ci leur trouvait à tous un comportement plus qu'étrange et il les dévisageait tour à tour, se disant que la potion ratée n'avait peut être pas eu que des effets géographiques.

A commencer par lui d'ailleurs, pendant leur tour d'exploration il avait eu une furieuse envie d'embrasser Neville qui à ce moment-là le fixait avec un amour si évident qu'il était difficile de ne pas y répondre.

Il lui avait fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour garder son air de froideur impassible et se détourner.

Et il songea que ça n'allait plus chez lui il n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer, c'était un Neville inconnu qu'il découvrait et il l'étonnait tellement qu'il le désarçonnait, il faisait preuve d'une vive intelligence et d'une grande connaissance des plantes, quelles qu'elles soient, du coup il lui était impossible de trouver une raison pour le rabrouer.

Lentement le petit Gryffi parvenait à faire tomber tous ses aprioris, toutes ses défenses, et s'incrustait dans toutes ses pensées.

Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi n'était-il plus l'idiot insupportable qu'il connaissait?

Que ce passait-il?

Il secoua la tête, il devait se reprendre.

« En route ! Ordonna t-il durement.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **& &&&.**

Après plus de trois heures de marche pendant lesquelles Ron fit tout son possible pour éviter de croiser le regard de Blaise qui lui cherchait l'inverse, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où le ruisseau rejoignait une rivière.

De son côté Draco souffrait beaucoup malgré les arrêts fréquents qu'ils faisaient, sa cheville était réellement douloureuse et Harry qui s'en rendait compte avait mal pour lui.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant était beaucoup plus large et plus plat, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de maison en vue.

La rivière elle était boueuse et violente, des troncs d'arbres morts étaient entraînés à toute allure par un très fort courant et ils s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer.

Et Neville allait parler quand Blaise le coupa avec ironie :

« Non ne dis rien on sait déjà, faut la suivre parce que les rivières se jettent dans la mer et que là on trouvera des habitations, c'est bien ça ?

Neville fit signe que oui en souriant, il n'était absolument pas pressé de rentrer.

Tout le monde soupira avec la même idée en tête « ça pouvait durer longtemps ».

« Et après la mer y a quoi ? Rajouta Blaise moqueur

« Eh ! Regardez ! Les interrompit Ron en leur désignant quelque chose.

« Une cabane ! Précisa t-il...c'est bon signe non? allons voir.

En effet au milieu des arbres se trouvait une cabane en rondins et quand ils furent devant l'entrée ils purent malheureusement se rendre compte qu'elle était très vieille et inhabitée depuis des lustres.

Ce fut la grosse déception.

Severus se décida quand même à ouvrir la porte qui s'écroula avec fracas quand il la poussa.

Personne n'avait du y toucher depuis des siècles.

L'intérieur de la vieille cabane ne valait guère mieux que l'extérieur, à part la cheminée toute en pierre de rivière qui tenait bien droite, tout le reste était dans un sale état.

Le plafond était troué, des placards gisaient sur le sol de terre battue, une table en bois était renversé, deux chaises avaient été complètement détruites, c'était comme si quelqu'un, homme ou animal, s'était amusé à tout détruire et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'utile à récupérer

Ils trouvèrent quand même un rouleau de corde, deux couvertures un peu mitées, ils avaient faillis s'étouffer avec la poussière quand ils les avaient déplier, mais encore potables, et un vieux couteau.

Il y avait aussi un matelas défoncé posé sur un sommier de métal et Draco s'y laissa tomber avec un soulagement intense, il n'en pouvait plus et ce lit était presque royal comparé aux derniers jours.

Immobile au milieu de la pièce Severus le regarda faire tout en réfléchissant, si ils continuaient à marcher sa cheville ne guérirait pas et ils n'avanceraient pas plus vite.

« Nous allons rester ici au moins deux jours! leur annonça t-il après avoir prit sa décision...ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux mais au moins nous avons un abri...Monsieur Malfoy, je vous interdis de vous lever durant ces deux jours.

Draco ne protesta pas, trop fatigué pour ça.

« Eh regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! S'écria Blaise en entrant dans la pièce en portant un siège à bascule qu'il alla poser devant la cheminée avant de s'asseoir dedans et de se mettre à se balancer avec un air ravit.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ce truc ? Demanda le maître de potion.

« Derrière la maison il y a une sorte de cellier avec plein de bois, il était là.

« Weasley, Zabini, allez me récupérer tout le bois qu'y s'y trouve, Potter, Longdubat, vous, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire! ordonna Severus.

Harry et Neville qui avaient très bien comprit sortirent pour aller à la cueillette et à la pêche.

Blaise et Ron en firent autant pour aller chercher le bois, très gênés et n'osant pas se regarder. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seul depuis leur baiser.

 **& &&&.**

Un moment plus tard, alors que le rouquin était en train de faire une pile avec les bûches, Blaise se tourna vers lui

« Écoutes, pour ce qui c'est passé…..

« C'est pas grave d'accord! marmonna Ron en le coupant, mais n'osant toujours pas le regarder...oublies tout ça.

Le rouquin qui était à genoux en train d'entasser son bois, se senti brusquement tiré en arrière d'un coup et s'étala le dos sur le sol.

Blaise s'était jeté sur lui une fois de plus.

« Oublier ? Sûrement pas! Rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix dure.

Et pour la seconde fois il s'empara de sa bouche pour l'embrasser violemment et, sans un seul moment d'hésitation, Ron répondit à ce baiser, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pu pas s'en empêcher.

Quand il le relâcha le rouquin, plutôt perdu, le repoussa sur le côté sans brusquerie, s'assit et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser ni même où il en était.

« Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te prend ? C'est devenu une manie ou quoi ? Ça va durer longtemps ?

Étrangement il ne se sentait pas en colère, non, simplement il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne se comprenais plus, il ne comprenais pas Blaise non plus.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je recommence, pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix sourde.

Pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas ?

Bonne question se dit Ron, la première fois passe il avait été surprit c'est vrai, mais là, il avait répondu de suite, comme si il n'avait attendu que ça.

Pendant ce temps le Serpentard qui s'était mit debout l'observait attentivement et il le trouvait vraiment mignon avec son air perdu.

Il était toujours assit par terre, pensif, l'air ailleurs..

Blaise s'agenouilla alors près de lui et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te fais plus rire ?

Et il recommença à l'embrasser sans que le rouquin ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter, encore une fois, au contraire, d'un geste nerveux il agrippa ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment le Serpentard le lâcha avant de se relever et s'éloigna avec un sourire ironique et vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu vois ? Tu ne me repousses pas, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Puis il sortit sans attendre de réponse.

 **& &&&.**

Une fois seul Ron se mit à empiler rageusement les bûches sur son bras :

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réagit plus violemment de s'être bêtement laissé faire...mais surtout d'avoir aimé.

« Non mais quel idiot je fait! se dit-il avec maintenant la désagréable impression que l'autre s'amusait avec lui, et il se mit à marmonner.

« Pourquoi je dis rien, pourquoi je dis rien à toutes ces conneries, je sais pas moi...je crois...je crois que ça me plait voilà c'est tout.

A cette pensée il lâcha brusquement ses bûches et se rassit.

Ça lui plaisait, oui voilà c'était tout, et plus que les deux ou trois baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione et qui ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable il fallait bien le reconnaître, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas pensé à elle une seule seconde.

Oui il fallait bien le reconnaître avec lui c'était beaucoup plus agréable et c'était risible, il était en train de se laissait avoir par un Serpentard rusé et séduisant pour qui faire tomber un Gryffondor devait être un vrai plaisir.

« Faut que j'arrête...je dois plus y penser...voilà, voilà n''y pensons plus, y a qu'une chose à faire n'y pensons plus! se répéta t-il en reprenant son bois et le cœur malgré tout endoloris

Il retourna dans la cabane les bras chargés.

Il n'y trouva que Severus assit dans le fauteuil, et Malfoy qui s'était endormi.

Aucun signe de Blaise.

 **& &&.**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
